Phantom Blade of Redux
by Azurknight
Summary: Sequel to The Black Blade of Betrayel Rex and the others defeated the gods once more but to end it all forever Leo and the others have to finish the deed in the afterlife. (Zero characters make cameos


Ch.1 Redux

Leonhardt, Ladius, Thoma, and Duran alongside their lovers Fyuria, Valeria, Lavinia, and Ryuryu were sealed alongside others for many years and with the gods defeat they could rest at last. However due to the gods tenacity they have one last thing to do from in the afterlife. Leo alongside the others revived Ellis and using a piece of their souls created a new soul so Ellis could have a child of her own and be happy. Doing this only slightly weakened them however they will need all their strength to battle the god's souls and end their existence. Each god had their own place in this world and they had to go through each one all together as a group no splitting up they take a moment to get ready and embark to the first sub world.

The first world they challenged belonged to the god Deeth who took over Thoma's corpse. What the others didn't know was that the hero's restrained the gods power inside their bodies so this time Deeth was at full power. Deeth's world was strange it resembled a fortress colored that constantly shifted from light and dark colors. The interior was stranger statues on both sides of the halls and they shifted forms at one moment they would be female, and then male the same was with the carpets, decorations, and symbols. However the monsters that roamed the halls were the same as always but everyone is still too strong Fyuria comments "weak why do we have to deal with monsters in the afterlife" with Ryuryu answering "Because even monsters have souls". The way to Deeth's chamber was getting shorter however while running the hall was engulfed by a light obscuring everything in sight. But soon the light turned to images and the images played memories this particular memory was when Thoma first met Lavinia in the snowy forest known as Tweda with Lavinia commenting "sigh" he was such an idiot and still is but.. I love him anyway" Thoma didn't hear her at all reciting the rules with the memory.

The next memory was another crucial moment for Thoma and Lavinia the day Thoma told off the elf in charge of that jewelry store with Thoma declaring "I'd do it again a million times over no one ever talks to woman in such a nasty manner with this gentleman around" and Lavinia blushes remembering how she fell in love with him. The next moment was the time Thoma and Alberti took on Midas Thoma sadly says "I felt for the man he only did it for those he cared for that fight left a bad taste". The last memory shown was when Thoma said goodbye to everyone and confessed his love to Lavinia and they say at the same time "I could never forget that moment ever" the only thing they regret at that time was never getting to see Duran grow up but now they see him all the time.

When the light cleared what was visible now was a stairway to the chamber but someone was sitting on the steps a man with blue hair and a red outfit clearly a knight. He stood up and casually greeted the party "Hello people I'm Eugene and might I say you have men have lovely brides I'm quite jealous really". The party are cautious of this man and pull out their weapons to be ready while he says "yeah that's right Deeth wants me to stop you but I'd really rather not oh well" he then unsheathes his own sword and readies himself.

After the battle Eugene falls to his knees panting and he exclaims "good... Work about what I'd expect from his descendants ha-ha" then Thoma tells him "I can tell you are a man of the highest caliber we should talk sometime" Eugene nods in agreement then disappears. Then the small group climbs the stairs and enters the chamber.

Deeth's chamber it resembled a trashed dressing room it was very large filled with torn clothing and broken statues. The interior was dark blue and the there no windows and Deeth was throwing a fit since she was still using Thoma's form but now the clothes and hair matched her palette. Deeth turned around with a look of absolute rage and shouts to Thoma "You it's because of you that I can't change back I'm stuck like this" Thoma looks with confusion and says "I don't see any problem if you look like me what's so wrong with that". Deeth completely furious pulls out her scythe and charges at the group but they came prepared and quickly draw their weapons and challenge Deeth.

After the fight Deeth falls to the ground defeated and demands "Why do you always interfere with the gods you mortals are always getting in our way even in death" Thoma answers "Because we want to protect their world and the likes of you have no place in it" Lavinia adds " Yeah the future belongs to them no leave this plain forever". Deeth glows brightly and suddenly fades causing her world to crumble the party quickly flees Deeth is finished now that leaves six more gods.

Now the question remains who to go after next Deeth was trouble at full strength but now new opponents have risen but they don't seem evil. These new foes seem like they lived long ago and have some connection to Leo and the others and if the others are as strong it could mean trouble.


End file.
